The Dark Side of Life
by batmanrules45
Summary: What if your life wasn't so perfect? What happens when you entered the dark side of life? What can save you from falling deeper? Your Father? Your Family? Love? The girls once perfect life no longer exist. Now they live in the dark side of life. Original Pairings. Some swearing. There is music. Story better than Summary. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Monster

**Chapter 1: Monster**

**No Pov. **

The house was quiet. The only things that could be heard was the sound of lyrics being mumbled, a cracking sound, and some humming. Each girl was locked inside their room. But that was nothing new. Blossom sat on her bed reading. She had black headphones in her ears. Music was blaring through her headphones. Buttercup was in her room. Every few seconds a cracking sound bounced through the house. The sound came from a sack that was swing back and forth, on its hook on the ceiling. Buttercup punched the sack causing it to move back and forth even more. A yell would escape Buttercup mouth every once a while. She was trying so hard to hold in tears but when one slipped down her cheek, she would punch harder. Bubbles was humming. She was the only truly happy person in the house. Paper lied on the floor beside her desk. She been working on a picture for the past hour but every time she couldn't get it right, a piece of paper was thrown over her shoulder. Any second her alarm on her phone will go off, telling her to start making dinner. She was the only one that could actually cook.

* * *

"The secret side of me I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me. The beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it' Blossom mumbled. She set her book down beside her and slowly climbed out of her bed.

"It's scratching on the walls, In the closet, in the halls, It comes awake, and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!" Blossom kept singing softly to herself.

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster" Blossom now sat on the window edge looking through the glass. The city shined back at her as she starred. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it, cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up and break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!" Blossom turned to look at the red emergency phone that sat beside her bed. It hasn't been used in years. It hasn't been used since the accident. Blossom frowned at it. All she wanted to do was let it burn. But Blossom couldn't dare burn something that was from him. So she keeps it on her bedside, next to his picture.

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."Blossom was now staring at the black guitar that hung on her pink walls. She loved that thing, almost as much she loved him. He gave it to her but she never had the chance to play it for him. He died before she could learn. After his death she taught herself to play.

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster" She never plays guitar or sings in front of anyone. It was a secret. It was her secret drug that no one else can know about. It made her feel a little more complete. But she knows that she can never be whole again.

"It's hiding in the dark. It's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me. It wants my soul, it wants my heart" Blossom kept singing softly to herself. She could kind of hear Bubbles making dinner downstairs. She could also sort of hear the smacking sound of Buttercup's punching bag. She turned her attention to her pink clock. It read 5:56. That means soon Bubbles will force them to have dinner as a family. God she hated when they ate as a family.

"No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster!" Blossom turned to look out the window again.

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster" She heard a crashing sound. Then she heard the smacking sound stop. Buttercup must have broke another bag.

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster" Blossom saw a green neon light flash past her window and disappear fast. She decided to ignore it. She just shrugged and forgot she even saw anything.

"I, I feel like a monster" Blossom finished singing to herself as she turned her volume down on her IPhone. She crawled back to bed where she almost fell asleep.

"Blossom! Buttercup! Dinner Time!" Bubbles screamed up the stairs. Blossom growled as she made her way to the door. She was dreading dinner.

* * *

Buttercup punched the bag. Tears formed in her eyes. I will not cry she thought to herself. She punched even harder, making the bag violently swing back in forth on it's hook. So that she could punch harder she would imagine her enemy's faces on the bag.

"SMACK" She had just imagined she punched Mitch.

"SMACK" There went Mojo's face.

"SMACK" She imagined HIM's face.

"SMACK" She had punched his face. Buttercup feel to the floor in tears. The memory flashed in her mind. It was like she was living it all over again. After fighting it alittle she pulled herself off the ground. She stood in front of the bag again. Her fist balled up by her side. His faced appeared on the bag again. This time she screamed as she punched the bag. The sack went flying off its hook and slammed into the wall. The sack bursted open. Rice was all over the floor.

Buttercup had broke another bag. She knew it would be a matter of seconds before Bubbles burst through the door demanding what that noise was. She had to get out of there fast before Bubbles saw her face, before she breaks down crying again. She need a distraction. And a distraction is what she got.

Buttercup's eyes landed on the window nearly seconds before a flash of forest green shoot through the sky. Buttercup was curious as to what that was and she needed to get out of here. She ran to the window and popped it open. After flying out, she careful closed the window behind her. She saw the green flash in the distance and followed it.

She felt wonderful, the breeze was nice and she totally forgot what had happen. If only she could feel this way more often. It was almost 6 and Bubbles demanded they eat dinner as a family on Saturdays. I guess I am just going to miss dinner today Buttercup thought.

She was having a difficult time catching up to the mysterious green thing. It was fast. She could make out that it was man dressed in all black. The guy would turn his head and smirked at Buttercup and then look at the ground every few seconds. Buttercup was wondering what was so important on the ground. When Buttercup looked at the ground she noticed they were being followed. A police car was racing down the road following the green figure. She was moving so fast that she could barely hear the sirens of the car.

Buttercup began to slow down. Was this guy a criminal? Should she being following him? What if he works with him? Buttercup stopped dead in her tracks. She shouldn't be outside. He could get her again. No. There was no way she was going through that again. When Buttercup had finished thinking she realized the green figure was far gone and so where the police cars that followed him. Buttercup had nothing to do, so she headed home before Bubbles could freak out. The image of the green figure smirking at her never left her mind. Why did he look so familiar? And how could he fly? She asked herself as she hurried home.

* * *

Bubbles was humming. She couldn't be happier. Her boyfriend Carter had asked her to go to a party with him tonight. She was so happy that she had already picked out an outfit and had retired to her desk. There she was drawing picture of Carter and herself. It had to be just right. Bubble's picture had to be perfect. But they never were. Actually Bubbles never thought any of picture looked good. They usually ended up in a folder or in the trash. She has a spot on her wall that she was saving for her perfect picture but she never could make one good enough. She figure the picture would be of herself and Carter. But she wasn't getting anywhere with that theory.

"BEEP" Her IPhone buzzed beside her. She knew that was her alarm. It was time to make dinner. Bubbles hasn't felt close to her sisters lately. Ever since his death both of them locked themselves in their rooms. Bubbles never felt so far from her sisters then now. So Bubbles came up with the idea of having family dinner time. Every Saturday she would make a meal, then she would force her sisters to all eat at the dining room table together.

Bubbles had reached the kitchen. She placed a bowl of water on the burner to have it boil. She was planning on making spaghetti. Bubbles hummed as she cooked.

* * *

20 minutes later Bubbles was done. She had finished and was now setting the table. She was going to force her sister's to talk this time. Buttercup never talks during family dinner time and Blossom would just ask question. Usually Bubbles just rambled on and on while her sisters pick at their food. But today was going to be different.

"CRASH" Bubbles jumped. The loud crash had shook the house. Bubbles didn't really care for the sound though. She knew Buttercup had broke her punching bag. Bubbles would usually go check on her but then Buttercup would just scream at her. So what was the point? Bubbles just returned to setting the table.

'Blossom! Buttercup! Dinner is ready!" Bubbles called up to her sisters, 5 minutes later. She hoped Blossom heard her cause she usually has her music on to loud. Bubbles took her seat at the table. She heard someone coming down the stairs. She expected Buttercup but really it was Blossom.

"Where is BC?" Bubbles asked Blossom. Blossom just frowned and shrugged.

"I heard her punching bag break" Bubblse continued.

"I thought I saw her flying outside my window" Blossom added.

"Come on lets go get her" Bubbles said as she walked up the stairs. Blossom followed. When they reached Buttercup's door, Bubbles knocked. There was no sound. So Bubbles turned the knob and walked in. Just like Bubbles said the sack of rice laid on the floor in a mess. Buttercup was no where in sight.

"I guess she did leave" Bubbles said. Both girls began to search the room for any clues but nothing was really helping.

"What are you doing in my room!" Buttercup yelled. She stood at the doorway to her bedroom with her hands on her hip. She looked pissed. Blossom and Bubbles turned around quickly and hurried out of her room.

"Where did you go?" Blossom asked.

"I went for a fly" Buttercup answered still frowning.

"Well that doesn't matter now. Lets go eat" Bubbles yelled, skipping down the stairs. Buttercup and Blossom groaned as they follow after their blue sister.

**Author Note**

**Chapter 1 complete. Who does Blossom miss? Who does Buttercup hate so much and why? Why can't Bubbles draw the perfect picture? Find out in Chapter 2. Coming soon. The song above is "Monster" by Skillet. I don't own anything. I hoped you liked it. Peace to all the lovers and index finger to all the haters. **

**X**


	2. Chapter 2: A Light that Never Comes

**Chapter 2: A Light that Never Comes**

**No Pov.**

Bubbles handed Buttercup the bowl full of noodles. Blossom and Buttercup were frowning. The only reason they agreed to do this was for Bubbles. They love their baby sister and they would do anything to make her happy.

Bubbles was bouncing in her seat. She was so excited to tell her sisters the good news. Lately Bubbles noticed that her older siblings have been acting strange this past month. And she can't figure out why.

"I have good news" Bubbles says as she sets down the bowl of salad in front of her. Blossom looks up giving Bubbles a questioning look. Buttercup doesn't look up, instead she is focusing on her plate of spaghetti.

"Carter has invited us to a party tonight" Bubbles says cherryful. Blossom rolls her eyes.

"You are still dating that man slut?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles frown.

"BC! Don't!" Blossom warns. Buttercup glares at Blossom.

"No, I want to hear this" Bubbles says glaring at Buttercup.

"Well he flirts with every girl and he always going to parties" Buttercup explains. Bubbles face turned bright red. She was mad.

"He loves me Buttercup! We been dating for 2 years! He is the love of my life!" Bubbles said. "He was there for me when the professor died!" she added. Blossom got up and walked up the stairs. Seconds later a door slammed. What with Blossom? Thought Bubbles.

"We aren't going to the party" Buttercup said, as she picked up Blossom's and her's hardly empty plates. She made her way to the kitchen when she turned to Bubbles.

"Have fun tonight" Buttercup says before she turns and walk out of the room. Leaving Bubbles sitting alone.

* * *

**Bubble's Pov.**

What just happen? I am so confuse. I am so piss at Buttercup. She doesn't know what love is. She spends her days locked up in her room. Okay so what if my sister's don't go. I have Carter. I smiled just thinking about him.

I looked around the empty tables. Blossom's chair is next to me and Buttercup's across from me. Both chairs where pulled out and need to be pushed in. So I pulled myself from my seat and slowly pushed in there chairs. Making my way around the table. When I landed on the professor's chair tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. Without him I feel like I don't even have a family anymore. I gently ran my hand across the chair feeling the cold wood.

It was 7 o'clock! I need to get ready. This party will get my family off my mind. I walked up the stairs. My door is the first on the right when you get to the top of the stairs. Next to my room is Buttercup's. I can hear her Tv on. Across the hall from my room is the professor's room. Which is always quiet. No one ever goes in there. And Across from Buttercup's room is Blossom's. Which I bet she reading and listening to music.

I open my door and entered my blue room. Paper still laid everywhere on the floor. I will pick that up later. I plugged my IPhone into it's dock and turned it up. "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell began to play. I smiled as I started to dance and sing. I knew my load music would annoy Buttercup. But I could care less. The music filled my personal bathroom so I took a shower while my music played.

* * *

I was standing at the front door when I heard a horn outside. Carter is here! I was so excited to get away from this house.

"I am leaving! BYE!" I called up the stairs. Of course neither of them replied, so I just rolled my eyes. I ran out to Carter's car. I slid in the passenger seat. He smiled at me as he reached over and kissed my lips. My smile must be huge.

* * *

I been at this party for 2 hours now. I am so bored. Bottles of beer laid on the floor everywhere. I had to be the only one who wasn't drinking. We were too young to be drunk. I am sitting on a raggy old green couch that was now stained with the smell of alcohol. Music was screaming from every room. The police could be here any second. Four guys stared at me, undressing me with there eyes. It was a bad idea to wear a blue mini skirt.

Girls my age were grinding together in front of me. Each holding a drink of alcohol. I was cold, bored, and alone. Carter disappeared as soon as we got here. I was having fun until someone brought the beer. I want to so badly to leave. I should go find Carter and say bye before I fly home.

"Have you seen Carter?" I ask one of his best friends. Carter's friend looked at me and smiled.

"Yes. He in the bedroom getting it on with his girlfriend" He answered before snaking his arm around me. I pushed it off.

"I am his girlfriend" I said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Then you are in for a surprise. HAHAHAHA" he said. His breath reeked of beer. I frowned. What does he mean by that?

I walked away and started opening bedroom doors. Bad idea. Behind the first door was a threesome on the bed. Gross! I am scared for life now. I made my way to the next door. I opened it slowly afraid to see what was inside. Oh MY GOD! I opened the door to see Carter and some girl doing it!

"What the Hell is going on!" I screamed. Carter jumped, causing the girl that was on top of him to fall off.

"Its not what it looks like!" Carter said obviously drunk.

"Who do you think you are!" The mystery girl yelled at me.

"I am his girlfriend!" I fired back.

"NO! I am his girlfriend. We been dating for 2 years now!" the stranger yelled at me.

"We been dating for two years…" I added

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" the mystery girl and I yelled at the same time. Carter just frowned and tried to run. But the next thing I knew he was drowning in water. What? I had raise my hand and fired. Water went flying out of my hand. The water flew like bullets smacking him in the face. I smirked. The red headed stranger stood in shock. I was shock too. I didn't even know I could use water, let alone shoot it.

"We are over!" I said as I ran to the front the door. When I reached outside I flew up in the sky heading home. Buttercup was right, he was a horrible boyfriend. Tears flowed out of my eyes making it hard to fly home.

* * *

I love the smell of spray paint. I now stood looking up at a tall building, planning what I should spray in my mind. I was on the west side of town. The west side is where the less fortunate and criminals live. It was the perfect place to get my revenge and let off some steam. He cheated on me! And I am going to make his life hell. That's right, if you make me mad I will rip your head off. No more sweet Bubbles.

I began to spray over other people work with white so that way I have a fresh canvas. I know what you are thinking, where did I learned to love graffiti. Carter knew I loved art and so one day he took me out here and taught me how to spray my art. I was in love with graffiti but I knew it was wrong, so I promised myself never to do it again. Well I just broke that promise.

I threw my dark blue hood over my face. I don't want to get caught. I began spraying. The building was tall so I had to fly a little to reach the high spots. This time the picture will be perfect.

* * *

45 minutes later it was done. I stepped back to admire my work. It still wasn't my perfect picture. But I still smirked to myself at my wonderful piece of work. In blood red I wrote "Carter Lark has a small dick". The words took up most of the painting. Then in the lower left corner was a naked guy with a small dick and people stood around him laughing and pointing at him. In the lower right corner I had used light blue to sign my name. Well actually I signed it with a B inside a bubble. Clever I know. I just had to do one finally touch. I went over to the picture and started to outline the bubble with black when…..

"Put down the can and put your hands up!" A guy yelled from behind me. I turned to see red and blue lights flashing behind me. The yellow headlights making it hard to see. I had to get out of here! I took off running to the left. I can't use my power or else they will know who I am. So using a little of my inhuman powers I ran. I heard the police officer take off running behind me.

"STOP!" he called behind me. I ran in and out of alleys. I was actually lost. I had no idea where I was or where I was am going. I turn to see he wasn't following me anymore. I knew I lost him for now and it was a matter of seconds before he finds me again. I wasn't looking where I was going when….

"BAM!" I ran into a strong figure.

"Watch where you are going!" He said angrily to me. He was a little taller then me and he was wearing a darker blue hoody then mine. It was too dark to see his face but I could see a lock of blonde hair. He had to be my age. Music was playing out of an old boombox that sat next to a pile of spray cans.

"Sorry" I said. As I got up and brushed the dirt of myself. He got up as well.

"HEY YOU TWO FREEZE!" the same police officer from before called to us.

"Help" I mumbled to the blue guy. He picked up his boombox not bothering to turn it off and grabbed my hand. We took off running. I didn't pay attention to anything but the guy who was pulling me and the music. I love this song.

"The nights go on, waiting for a light that never comes. I chase the sun. Waiting for a light that never comes" I song. The stranger turned and looked at me. I could see a smile on his face. The beats boomed loudly on the radio for a while.

"When I was young, they told me, they said, make your bed, you lie in that bed. A king can only reign 'til instead. There comes that day it's "off with his head"" The stranger song. I was shock. A giggle escaped my mouth.

"Night gets darkest right before dawn. What don't kill you makes you more strong. You'll have my mercy then when you're gone" He continue to sing. He must know these streets very well cause he was very good at getting away from this cop. You would think the cop could find us with the loud music.

"The nights go on, waiting for a light that never comes. I chase the sun. Waiting for a light that never comes" I song again. The stranger lead me into a building. He then pulled me up the stairs. Music still playing. We ran up 7 flights of stairs before he opened a door. We were on the roof.

"And I told them: Nah, you don't know me. Lightning above and a fire below me. You cannot catch me, cannot hold me. You cannot stop, much less control me. When it rains, it pours. When the floodgates open, brace your shores. That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors. Say it's all you can take, better take some more" He song with the music still booming from the boombox.

"Waiting for a light that never comes. The nights go on. Waiting for a light that never comes. I chase the sun. Waiting for a light that never comes" I song. "Waiting for a light that never comes." I finished.

"Hahaha" Both me and the stranger were laughing.

"That was so much fun!" I cried out in between laughs. As the stranger turned off the music.

"You are safe from the police now" he said.

"Thank you" I quickly said as I pulled my hood off. Revealing my face.

"Bubbles!?" the stranger cried as he took his hood off.

"Bommer!?" I cried.

**Author Note**

**Oh a cliffhanger. What wrong with Blossom and BC? How did the professor die? What will happen between Bubbles and Boomer? Sorry this chapter was mostly Bubbles. Warning next chapter will be mostly Buttercup. Blossom will have her chapter soon. The song above is called "A Light That Never Comes" by Linkin Park. I don't own anything. Please Review! I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you stranger.**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3: Kryptonite

**Chapter 3: Kryptonite **

**Bubble's Pov**

"Bubbles!?" The stranger cried as he took his hood off.

"Bommer!?" I cried. I was shock. I thought the boys moved. I thought I would never see them again. When I was 5 I had a crush on Boomer. When the boys disappeared, I was the only one heart broken.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day, when Bubbles commits a crime" he says smirking down at me. Boomer didn't look much different then when we were kids. His hair still covered some of eyes and was spiked on the ends. But something was wrong. A large scar ran down his cheek. His other cheek was purple. And worse of all his dark blue eyes don't glow anymore.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even your brothers" I quickly said. I was still staring at his eyes. I was puzzled. He most of figured out why I was staring at him because before he answered me, he pulled his hood up covering his dim eyes.

"I promise" he says holding his hand out for me to shake. I placed my hand in his. It amazed me how cold his hand is. But what was even weirder is how well my hand fits into his. He shook my hand and pulled me into a hug. "I know you probably hate me, you know since we are enemies but I actually sort of missed you" he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too" He was now smiling at me. And the best part was that the smile made me feel happy. I smiled back at him. I looked at the moon. It was directly overhead of us. Oh crap. I have to get home before my sisters get worried. Actually they probably won't care but still, I have to get home.

"I have to go" I said frowning. I saw his smile turn into a frown as well. My chest ache seeing the frown. What is wrong with me? I pulled away from him. I took off, flying away.

"Wait Bubbles! Don't go!" he called out behind me. He was leaning over the edge reaching for my hand. I pulled it away and spun around. I waved to him before shooting off into the sky. If he wanted me to stay, then why didn't he fly after me? I had a feeling I will be seeing him again real soon. That thought put a smile on my face.

**Buttercup's Pov. **_**Monday **_

I am so bored. At least today I haven't really thought about what happen. I guess that was an upside. But if I didn't find something to do right away I know I will start thinking about it. Ugh no, I am not thinking about. I diverted my attention back to the dark sky outside my window. It was about 8 at night right now. Today I did nothing but my usual. I went to work and slept. I work at the cafe inside the mall. It is a boring job, but at least it pays well.

The night sky seemed so peaceful tonight. It was weird not to hear the usual sirens or the usual screams. The town of townville is broken and some people blame it on my sisters and I. They call us selfish and brats for giving up fighting. But really they are the selfish ones. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. Everything that I think of just makes me want to punch something.

Blossom had to work today as well. She is a waiter at some restaurant downtown. She works harder then me and earns more. She locked herself in her room as soon as she got home. And she didn't have any dinner. Actually Blossom barely ever eats and it scares me. I know she didn't eat any spaghetti yesterday. I am worried about her.

Bubbles doesn't have a job. She says she never has time for one cause she is always with Carter. Well that kind of pisses me off. Blossom and I work hard to get money for this so called family. Bubbles came home after midnight last night. Which is always weird cause Bubbles always come home about 10 after a party. Maybe she and Carter had finally did it and they really are in love or she just got drunk. But in my opinion neither of them sounds like Bubbles.

The truth is I have no idea what is going on with my sisters and they have no idea what is going on with me. Ugh I want to punch something. Of course I have to wait until my next pay check to afford a new punching bag.

The sky is darker than usual the clouds seem to cover every star and even the moon. It's these types of nights that I love until that horrible day with Ace. I shivered just thinking about it. I can not let myself think about it. I relaxed a little.

"Thud". Something hit the roof. I am glad no one saw me jump at the noise. I have a reputation to keep. Buttercup does not get scared. Everyday those words seem less meaningful.

I wonder what that noise. Could it be Ace? No! Don't think about him! Tears formed in my eyes. I have to tell someone what happen before its to… What the?

A green flash slowly passed my window again. Should I follow that stranger again? Maybe I can help the cops catch him. Maybe if I caught him the city would stop blaming us for all the crime. I hope so.

I pulled my window open and jumped into the air. I took off flying after him. He was leaving a trail of dark green behind him, just like I have a lime green tail behind me. I made sure to check if there were cops following him again. This time there wasn't even a siren following him. Also the green dude isn't carrying a sack of money like he did the night before. Yesterday he was faster than me but today I am gaining on him. In a few seconds I will be in reach to tackle him to the ground. I can just touch his foot if I stretch my arms out.

"Whoa!" I said shock as the mysterious flying guy fell straight down. I just looked down and I can see his eyes close as he fall down. Its like his body gave up. A cracking sound was heard has his body made contact with the ground. Is he died? Most likely not if he has powers like me. But seriously what just happen?

I flew down to ground. The stranger had made a large crater with him in the center. Dirt was flying through the air like there was an explosion. As I reached the body a green light blinded me. Next thing I knew I was shoved onto the ground and the stranger was on top on me. I could see him clearly now. He was shaking like crazy. He has spiky black hair and forest green eyes. His eyes are literally the same color as the forest trees that surrounded us. His eyes were also glowing slightly. He was covered in blood.

The way he was crushing his body on my remind me to much of Ace. I was worried this stranger was going to do it me. What if he does the same thing? I began to shake. Almost as bad as the stranger on me. Tears began to fall. I couldn't hold them in anymore. I just burst out crying in front of this stranger. He noticed my tears and got off me.

"What is wrong Buttercup?" he ask. His mouth was pulled in a smirk but I could see in his eyes that he was worried.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in between sniffs. The guy looked a little taken back by my question. I did think he looked familiar so maybe I do know him?

"It hurts that you don't remember me" he says as he steps into the light. No way! It can't be!

"Butch?" I asked. I thought the boys moved. I hated Butch but he was my favorite villain to fight. He kept it interesting.

"The one and only baby"

"I thought you guys moved"

"We never moved"

"Then what happen?"

Umm I can't tell you now"

"Why not?"

"Why were crying? You never cry"

"Why did you just fall out of the sky?"

"That is personal!"

"Well me crying is personal"

"Ugh whatever I got to go" he said before turning around and walking away. The back of his arms and legs are covered in bruises.

"Wait I am not done with you!" I called out to him.

"Well I am done with you!" he said without turning around.

"Butch I want to talk!" I said as I ran up to him.

"Why?" he asked. He gave me room on the path to walk.

"I need help" I said softly. I can't believe I just told him that. He turned and gave me a look. But when he saw that I was serious he softened.

"Fine. We can talk but after I do something first" he said as he continued down the path. I stopped and looked at him confused.

"Are you coming?" he called over his shoulder. I quickly caught up with him.

"We should fly to wherever this important thing is"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I will explain later. Trust me" he said. I never thought I would ever trust Butch but here I am still following him.

After a couple minutes of walking, he started to hum. For once I wasn't thinking of Ace instead I was listening carefully to Butch's humming.

"I took a walk around the world, to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon" He song. "I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah" he continued.

"I watched the world float, to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be

something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then. As long as you'll be my friend at the end" I was really listening to him now. I love this song!

"If I go crazy then will you still, call me Superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be

there a-holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side, with my superhuman might Kryptonite" Butch was a really good singer, it is surprising.

"You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep.

You took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, If not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground" His voice made me feel relax. I love it.

"If I go crazy then will you still, call me Superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side, with my superhuman might Kryptonite" As he song I studied him. He limps sort of and he is shaking a lot **(A/N: He shaking like in the episode "The Boys are Back in Town")**.

"If I go crazy then will you still, call me Superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side, with my superhuman might Kryptonite. Yeah!" He smiles down at me. I love how it so quiet out here and the only thing I can hear is Butch's singing.

He sings the chorus one last time before finishing the song with a humming tune. Usually Butch is so annoying. Well actually I can't say he annoying now because its been 10 years since I last fought him. We were five, so I thought every guy was annoying. I think I like the new Butch. Whoa did I just think that? Get it together Buttercup! You have already cried in front of him.

"Earth to BC!" Butch yells at me as he waves his hand in front of my face. Oh I must have been lost in my own world that I didn't hear him.

"What?" I asked. We are now standing in the back parking lot of the mall that lines the forest edge.

"We are here"

"What?" I ask confused.

"I need you to stay hidden behind this tree, while I do business"

"Hahhaha, you took me here so you could pee?" I said laughing.

"No, not that kind of business"

"Hahaha" I continue to laugh. He just rolls his eyes at me.

"Just stay here and be quiet. Please?" he says. I look into his eyes and see that this is really important to him. It kind of cool how you can figure out Butch's emotion from his eyes.

"Fine. Just pee quickly" I say sarcastically. He give me a death glare before walking into the poorly lit parking lot. Seconds later a black truck comes speeding into the lot. The truck's driver slams on the brakes in front of Butch. Some tall guy climbs out of the truck and walks up to Butch. I can't hear the guys talking and the bad lighting makes it hard for me to see Butch's friend's face. Butch is holding out a wad of cash for the other guy to take. The friend then takes the cash and tosses a bag to Butch. Which Butch catches. The two men shake hands before the stranger turns back to his car. For a couple seconds he standing in some light and I recognized him.

"Ace!?" I scream inwardly to myself. Tears started to fall again.

**Author Note**

**What about Ace that makes Buttercup so angry and sad? What is Butch doing? Next Chapter will be mostly Blossom. The song used in the above chapter is called "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. Thank you for the reviews! Keep reviewing! Sorry for the long wait but for now on I plan to post a chapter once a week. Thank you! Stay Cool!**

**X**


End file.
